Often it is desirable to use commercial off the shelf (COTS) electronic devices, such as high speed computers, in harsh environments. For example, it may be desirable to use such electronic device in locations where environmental conditions, such as temperature, humidity, and air pressure, may not be suitable for electronic devices and power to sustain the environment may not be readily available.
Mechanically controlled Environmental Control Units (ECUs) exist which are capable of controlling some environmental conditions, such as temperature, and can protect enclosed contents, such as COTS electronic devices, from harsh conditions. However, such ECUs are without a digital programmable controller and require an external power source. These ECUs cannot operate without electric power from a power grid or vehicle and are not capable of modifying environmental control or managing internal and external power from a digital programmable controller.